Chances and Choices
by Tigerstripedkid
Summary: When 5 year old Cyprus(my OC) is involved in a speeder crash what are the consequences. No flames please, reviews welcome.


I lost my way for a long time. Now I have a chance to put my life back on track. Well, a track. For years me and my friends have been travelling the galaxy, meeting new people trying new things. But we were always running away. Away from the hate and pain that was home. I always knew that the planet we were born on wasn't our real home. So- as soon as we turned 5 we left to find our own way. It's been 3 years and we haven't found what we were looking for. Somewhere safe for us to live. It's hard to believe that a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds could survive on their own, but hey, we did it. As the youngest I'm the one that gets the least amount of jobs. Ok maybe i am two years younger than everyone else. I was 2 when we left. Currently i am as old as the oldest one on the ship was at the time we left. All the others tell me that, no Cyprus you can't come on the supply run and No Cyprus you can't learn how to pilot the ship. We've landed on Coruscant and Jay, our leader is letting me and Niamh(my sister) go and explore. I immediately decide that i want to go to se the Jedi Temple. I stood outside marvelling at it all. A warm breeze ruffled my auburn hair, making me feel like i was in heaven. I saw a Jedi talking to a group of Jedi kids and i felt a longing to be among them. I was jerked out of my daydreams by Niamh who wanted to move on. We continued down the street to our speeder. Just after we'd boarded our speeder, i heard screams as another speeder came speeding towards ours. My reaction was instant, i ducked and tried to disembark but it was to late. I was thrown against the wall but i saw Niamh start to fall. Suddenly, she started to float. I don't know what happened. I felt strange, something was guiding me but i was in control of it. Niamh landed safely and medic came to check if we were alright. Two Jedi were also on the scene. They were looking really confused as neither of them used the force. They approached me and Niamh. Niamh was shaking with fear. I was laughing. Everyone was looking at me weirdly, a 5 year old girl, just in a speeder crash, having just nearly died, laughing? I was a bit upset but it was awesome. They asked me if i was ok. I replied with"That was AWESOME!" before dissolving into another bout of giggles. When i'd finally got rid of the giggles, i was exhausted and promptly fell asleep. I woke in a white room. Niamh was next to my bed, asleep in her chair. Also in the room was on of the 2 Jedi on the scene. The younger one. She was a Togruta, with blue and white headtails, rusty orange skin and bright blue eyes. She wasn't paying attention to anything in the room so i surprised her by suddenly saying "Hello!". The look on her face was priceless! I couldn't help myself, i had to laugh. As i tried to stifle my giggles, Niamh woke. The Togruta looked at me and told me that i had scared her. "That was the point, i was trying to scare you." i giggled. Niamh, on schedule, started telling me of for pulling that joke off. I rolled my eyes and, to annoy her more, said "Yeesh, its only ,like, the 700th time this year I've scared someone.' Which, as planned made her blow her top. I'm pretty sure that the whole building could hear her. I had to cover my ears and hide beneath the covers before she deafened me. Another fit of laughter surfaced and before i knew it i was gasping for breath between the giggles. And brought more Jedi into the room. Who were greeted with the sight of an annoyed padawan and a 7 year old shouting her head off at a 5 year old girl who was shaking with laughter. Yeah. Niamh finally calmed down (after shouting at me for 10 minutes straight) and the Jedi introduced themselves. They were: Ahsoka Tano, the togrutan padawan; the other one who was in my room when i woke up was her mentor, Anakin Skywalker; one of the ones who came into my room at my laughing fit was Obi-Wan Kenobi: the black one was Mace Windu; another was Healer Chi and the last was a little green guy called Yoda. Wait, what. Master Yoda was in my room. I think i fainted then, or maybe i started laughing again. Whatever i did it caused me to black out. Again.


End file.
